Pirate Captain Meets Pirate Cave Looter
by Malaysian Gal
Summary: When Hannah meets Garin. Jacques and Armin don't approve. Isca has dreams of two Usuls in a sword duel. Masila summons the ghost of Captain Scarblade. Another attack in Maraqua is being planned and both heroes are distracted by a thing called Love.
1. When Two Usuls Meet

**(A/N: The basic love story. Boy meets girl and all that. But with a crossover related twist. Hannah and Garin. Pirate Captain meets Pirate Cave Looter. Just to let you know, Hannah is pictured as a seventeen year old to me. Even though her age isn't really stated in the Neopedia. Read and Review please! First shot at romance fic ever)**

**Summary: One day, Hannah meets Garin. Armin and Jacques are shaking heads. Isca is having reassuring dreams of two Usuls in a heated sword fight. Masila, greedy for the Maraquan treasury, summons the Ghost of Captain Scarblade. Another attack on Maraqua is being planned and the two heroes are distracted by a thing called Love.**

**When Pirate Captain Meets Pirate Cave Looter**

**Chapter 1: Of Pirates and Their Caves**

A young female Usul walked casually out of a small opening among the grey seaside rocks now surrounding her. She sniggered and grabbed a boulder, jamming it into the opening in between moss covered stones. A muffled explosion followed, making a few pebbles shake on the sandy ground, five feet below the cliff she stood on. She smirked, brushing dirt off her green dress. Her blue eyes scanned the area as she picked a piece of seaweed off her shoulder. She then drew out a jingling brown canvas bag, filled to the brim with gold coins. She opened the bag with a proud feeling surrounding her.

Gold coins stared back at her, glimmering with the last light of the Sun as it set on the purple and orange horizon. Her shadow danced behind her, growing with each passing moment she took, sorting the gold from the fakes. Pirates sometimes hid fake gold to trick looters, like Hannah, from getting hold of the real gold. But Hannah knew better. Her grandfather, a fellow looter and adventurer, had taught her to see the difference between real and fake. Of course, the pirates had to know which of their treasure was a carbon-copy and which was the pure gold booty.

Old and wise pirates carved, dare I say, small smiley faces with cross bones on the fakes while the skulls go on the real. Quite comical, yet smart. The faces were the same shape, but it lacked the grotesque glare of the everyday skull and also, were grinning like Cheshire cats. They worth nothing, made of lead and tin, and were as creepy as Meepits. Hannah tossed away a fake pass her shoulder and continued to rummage through the bag. Finally, as the sky turned as blue as her eyes, she tightened the rope on her bag and tied it securely to the side of her skirt.

"Another day, another sack of gold," Hannah the Usul said. She tossed her long dark brown locks and took a gigantic leap from the rocky ledge, falling agilely on both feet at the foot of the rocky wall. There was the sound of a pair of hands clapping slowly that followed before she could take another step from her landing area.

"Bravo, bravo," she heard a male voice said, with mockery as the clapping stopped. "Very well done."

Hannah saw the big ship out of the corner of her eye. With black sails that stretched to the sky, cannons pointing out of the sides, threatening to fire at any sudden movement, countless windows built into the cabin rooms, their glass, glimmering in the light, three crows nests that stood tall and straight and the words 'The Black Pawkeet' written boldly on the side of the magnificent and powerful ship.

Hannah spun around by instinct and saw her worst nightmare. Being caught. The ship was filled with the infinite number of pirate faces, looking at her with boredom as though they have seen their Captain stealing from unsuspecting Neopets one too many times. Speaking of the Captain…

A young Usul, most likely around his late teens, stood directly in front of Hannah, sword drawn and pointing menacingly towards the tomboyish female Usul. He had thick messy blonde hair, tamed with only a red headband, untidily strapped around his head; his crystal blue eyes gazed at the loaded bag of coins that Hannah carried at the side of her skirt, eyeing it intently. His left ear was pierced twice and two rings of gold hung from his ear, shining with the sunlight that was quickly fading into the sea horizon. Hannah could see a flash of blue on his shoe as he took a step closer towards her. A blade, its tip pointed to the ground, was strapped to the pirate's boot. The blade was exposed, revealing to anyone that looks by, a dagger the colour of the underwater rocks and turquoise markings glowing with a magical and mystical aura. It was slim and sharp. Hannah could have bet that it could cut through a boulder.

'That could make looting caves as easy as snapping my fingers!' Hannah thought.

A red Kyrii of the same age range as the Captain, stood beside his partner, sword drawn but pointed in defense as if ready to strike at the slightest provocation. His shocking red mane was kept neat with a dark green headband and a gold earring was pierced on his right ear. A notch was exposed above his earring. Hannah wondered what had happened to the Kyrii over the years. The Usul Captain broke the silence.

"Well, that was an interesting stunt you pulled, jumping from a ledge so high," the pirate captain said. "For a girl."

'Great, a pirate _and_ a sexist,' Hannah thought, rolling her eyes. 'Just my luck.'

"You know what we want, girl," he said, waving the silver sword towards the Hannah's skirt impatiently.

'Now it gets ironic,' Hannah thought. 'A pirate is trying to steal from a pirate cave thief.'

"I know what you want," Hannah said. "But just one thing, it's mine now, pirate."

"Do you know who I am, little missy?" the pirate captain said with high authority. "I am Garin, Captain of the Black Pawkeet, Savior of Maraqua and looter extraordinaire!"

"Well, do you know who I am?" Hannah exclaimed proudly.

"Well, maybe some winner of a beauty pageant or-" Garin began with a scoff when one of his crewmates interrupted him.

"That's Hannah of the Pirate Caves!" a blue Techo said, pointing a navy blue reptilian finger to Hannah. "Also known as Hannah the Brave, she fought skeletons and pawkeets to steal treasure of late pirates."

"Gee, thanks for the history lesson, Gnorbe," Garin muttered sarcastically through his teeth.

"Yeah, well, so we're all acquainted and all that," Hannah said. "So, now I'll be going home now to count my money." Hannah backed away with enthusiasm but stopped awkwardly as Garin raised the sword to her neck.

"Not another move until you give us your gold, little lady," Garin said, his expression turning serious. He reached for the bag on Hannah's side but after being chased by skeletons and monsters and blowing up dynamite, people tend to get very quick reflexes.

Hannah, in a swift movement, snapped the rope that suspended the bag and, grabbing the bag, held it from the pirate's range. Garin made a move for the bag, but Hannah crouched and tripped Garin. She stepped away as the Captain went '_gracefully'_ flying, face first into the ground.

Moments later, she found herself being chased on the beach of Krawk Island by a gang of pirates, led by their big-headed captain and so-far-silent partner in crime.

Suddenly, Hannah stopped and pointed to someone behind the pirates. "Oh my gosh! It's Adam and Donna!" she exclaimed. The star-struck pirate crew came to a halt and turned around, looking for a sign of their creators. Hannah pushed aside a boulder aside with her paws, revealing a lit and steep tunnel. In a quick move, she darted into the secret tunnel before the pirates could say, "Oh my! Is that Dr. Sloth making out with a mop?"

Garin spun around, spotting a flash of brown hair disappearing into the ground. He blinked in shock, but the next moment, she was gone.

_Later… On the Black Pawkeet…_

Garin stood on the starboard of the boat, arms resting on the wooden railing and his head, tilted up to the starry night sky. The soft ocean breeze blew in his face and he closed his eyes, succumbing to the familiar smell of salty waters, the sound of the rushing waves and the light touch of the wind on his Usul body. Life as a pirate… Full of adventure; but today. Today, he was distracted from the thing he loved most. Money. He smirked at his greed for gold but his train of thought didn't stop.

Garin couldn't let this happen to him. A pirate in love with a Pirate Cave looter was ridiculous and stupid. Love. A thing produced to annoy. Love was a nuisance, making people think differently. Act differently. Be different. No one changes Garin. Isca had tried in vain. His parents had no effect. The dangers he put himself in didn't scare him away from his life of piracy.

Why would this make any difference?

"Garin," a voice said from the shadows.

"Hannah?" the name escaped Garin's lips in a hurry. He was hoping it was Hannah, at least.

'Pathetic! I'm utterly pathetic!' Garin yelled in his head as the person in the shadows stepped out into the moonlight.

**(A/N: What do you think? Review please. Reviews make me smile and I really need to know if you want me to continue this.)**


	2. Confrontation and Conversation

**(A/N: Thank you my singular reviewer! And for me to continue this, I'll need the review number to rise up at least until number four. I know there are more of you readers out there! Just review)**

"Hannah?" Garin blurted out in a gasp. As he noticed his past action, he felt like banging his blonde head on the wooden hand crafted railing right beside him.

"Garin, Oh Garin!" the high pitched voice gasped. "I want to take you in my arms, Garin! Kiss me! Kiss- bwahahahaha!" The mock exclamations were followed by hysterical laughter.

Garin cocked one brownish eyebrow and watched as the full moon made its small journey behind a dark cloud, revealing his life long friend, Jacques, rolling on the floor in hysterical laughter. Garin rolled his ice blue eyes and a small blush crept to his cheeks for being so foolish. He had made a complete utter fool of himself in front of his first mate. The red Kyrii stopped laughing and got to his feet, his face now filled with intense guilt.

"Garin," he said, placing an orange furred hand on the Usul's shoulder. The Usul had directed his attention back to the sea, halfway through Jacques' laughter, in humiliation and defeat. Garin now stared at his friend, from his shoulder, with a blank face. But crystal eyes gave away everything in his heart and mind. "Hey, Garin," Jacques said. "Sorry for that."

Garin forced an entertained smile to his lips but his eyes remained the same as he turned back to the sight of the huge island before him. With ships here and there and the lights that belonged to pubs and inns flickering with the small flame of lighted homemade candles, Krawk Island was the most unique place in Neopia for it is the only place that pirates, hooligans and thieves, if you must, are seen as regular people.

"It's nothing," Garin muttered in a half sigh. "Just too many things in my head now." He tilted his head downwards now, the fingers of his furry paw holding his head as he studied the swirling patterns of the foamy bubbles below as the waves continuously slapped against the surface of the Black Pawkeet. There was a silence between the two friends. Jacques, with his hand still on Garin's slumped shoulder, said in a curious voice, "Hannah of the Pirate Caves?"

Garin's head darted from the view of the hypnotic sea and stared into the depths of his friend's serious, hazel eyes. "What?" he uttered, surprised at the sudden title.

"You meant Hannah of the Pirate Caves," Jacques said. "When you said 'Hannah'."

Garin blinked and attempted to turn back to the sea but Jacques, keeping a firm grip on his shoulder, pulled his back. "Just," Garin began with a long heave of breath. "Just forget it." The words tumbled from his mouth in defeat. "Moment of foolishness," he explained. "Won't happen again."

"Garin," Jacques said, restraining his friend from looking away. "I know you're hiding something, Garin." Concern filled his friend's eyes. "You like her, don't you?" Jacques questioned, looking at him with anticipation. Garin fell silent, looking at his shoes. Jacques took the silence as a 'yes'.

"You barely know her, Garin," Jacques said. Garin faced his friend now, face filled with an expression no one could read. "Don't waste your time over her. She looks at you as a thief, she won't accept you, mate. Even if you could catch her heart, she'd want to change you."

Garin let a depressed sigh escape his lips in a hurry. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Jacques," he muttered. "You know how weird I get. Falling for girls I didn't even know." Jacques gave an encouraging nod and patted his friend's shoulder. "You'll get over her," Jacques said reassuringly.

"Yeah," Garin said, a small smile forming. "Thanks, Jacques."

"I'm going to the cabins for some sleep," Jacques said, stretching his arms and yawning. "You're going to stay out here?" Jacques enquired, looking at his partner.

Garin thought for a slight moment but shook his head. His hair went flying in a sudden gust of salty wind. "Nah," he said. "I think I'm going for a little walk on Krawk Island." He turned back to the sandy beaches and took in another breath of the sea air.

"Aye aye, Captain," Jacques said, giving a mock salute and disappearing behind a wooden door, leading into one of the many hallways of the Black Pawkeet. Garin smirked and got off the ship.

_In the Golden Dubloon…_

Hannah the Usul was doing what she always did when she had time to kill and when her admirers were absent from the vast interior of the Golden Dubloon. Work.

_Well, it is at least a legal way to earn money_ She thought. _Legal, schmegal, if you ask me!_

The small bell that hung over the door jingled as a lonely Usul walked into the Golden Dubloon. A Pirate Krawk scanned at the customer thoroughly with his singular eye, checking for signs of Dubloons. Hannah sighed and resumed her work. Halfway mopping up the wooden floor, she spotted that the Usul was actually Captain Garin!

_Yikes! Busted!_ Hannah thought in panic. She eyed the door to her room with a slight longing. She quietly stored the mop and bucket in the storeroom and made her silent way to the door. _Just a few more steps!_

"Helen!" the deaf Krawk yelled from across the room. The hoarse voice lingered in the room as an echo before disappearing into the cobwebbed corners of the inn.

Hannah cringed 'Helen' was what the hard-of-hearing Pirate Krawk called her. After years of being a pirate and the sound of cannons ringing in his ears for countless times, his eardrums were affected and his hearing slowly drifted away. And after millions of tries Hannah tried to mouth her name to him, the closest she got to was 'Helen'. During her employment at the Golden Dubloon, she had gotten tired of hearing the mispronounced name. But tonight, she thanked his hearing problem.

Hannah quickly grabbed her dark green cloak and struggled to get it on. She roughly pulled the hood over her brown haired head and made sure the shadow covered at least half of her face. Satisfied with her appearance, she stepped behind the counter and eyed Garin with curiosity. His head was resting on one hand as the other was slumped on the counter. His blue eyes were staring at the counter with a glassy eyed look while his face remained emotionless. He let out a deep sigh. Garin didn't seem to notice Hannah standing before him.

"Can I get you anything, Captain?" Hannah said nervously, her voice slightly altered to protect her identity.

"What?" Garin blurted out. He looked at her and shook away his shock. "Oh," he said taking in the atmosphere. He rubbed his temples and finally said, "What do you recommend?"

"Well, actually, water or at least some Neocola," Hannah said with a giggle. "I can't tell you how many drunks have emptied their alcohol on the floor. It's not exactly a pretty sight." She added in an undertone, bending down to face him.

Garin gave a small chuckle and smiled at Hannah. "Neocola it is then," he said, his mood lightened. He had no idea that standing under that hooded cloak, was Hannah the Usul.

Hannah filled up a glass of Neocola and placed a lemon wedge at the edge. "Here you go, Mr. Sober," Hannah said, placing the glass before him. Garin smiled. "Thanks," he said sarcastically before taking a sip.

"So, what brings you here?" Hannah asked with curiosity.

"The usual pirate instinct," Garin said. "Gold, treasure, adventure."

"Sounds interesting," Hannah commented. There was a silent moment as they looked at each other.

"Why don't you take a seat beside me?" Garin asked, breaking the silence. "The place is practically empty."

Hannah took a quick glance around. He was right. The once vast and dirty room with every table filled with pirates, tourists and the occasional shifty looking Neopet was now left empty and clean. The Krawk owner had retired to his room for some sleep and the only ones left were Garin and Hannah.

Hannah took the risk and took a seat next to him. "So, what's your story?" Garin asked, his Usul paws clutching the cold glass.

"Waitress and patron in the Golden Dubloon," Hannah said with a sigh, giving away as little information as possible.

"Seems kinda boring," Garin said. "Of course, you can meet people but there's no excitement, no adrenaline. Or the feeling of finding some sort of party full of rich Neopians. Of course, they're not exactly rich anymore afterwards. The feeling of being chased and the feeling of being caught or cornered."

"You have no idea," Hannah muttered, under her breath, looking at the counter.

"Excuse me?" Garin said, looking at Hannah with curiosity.

"Nothing," Hannah said quickly, her cobalt eyes darting towards Garin in shock. _Darn! Darn! Darn!_ She thought. There was another pause of silence and Hannah shifted her shoes on the ground nervously.

"So, truth or dare?" Garin said suddenly.

"What?" Hannah muttered.

"Truth or Dare?" Garin repeated as though explaining the product of two and two.

"Truth," Hannah said, playing along.

"Who are you?" Garin asked.

"Uh," Hannah said. "You don't want to know."

"And why not?" Garin asked.

A slight silence hung over the two Usuls as they studied each others' every movement. Garin stared at Hannah with an ice cold expression, hoping that it would do the trick and make her crack. Hannah on the other hand, was letting her eyes examine the Pirate Captain before her. The handsome young Usul was glaring at her, she knew. But instead of spilling out everything under pressure, she kept her silence and looked straight into his eyes, signaling a challenge.

But soon, she found her eyes lingering on his and then letting them wander to the rest of his face. To each earring on his ear and to the comic way his lips stayed in their curved position as though smirking at her. _Wait_, he was smirking at her.

"What?" Hannah said, letting her eyes fall back on him.

"Nothing," Garin blurted out with a laugh, his eyes twinkling in the small flickering light of the extinguishing candle.

"Now, look who's keeping secrets," Hannah muttered, bringing her head closer, whispering in his ear. She was messing with him, she knew. And he wasn't doing anything to stop her.

Garin laughed, bringing his head closer so that their lips were only an inch apart. "Well, maybe secrets are just meant to be kept," he whispered, letting his warm breath tickle Hannah's mouth. Hannah closed her eyes with a giggle and said, "I'm starting to like you, Captain." It was laced with cheek and sincerity.

"Me too," Garin said as he leaned in closer. "Hannah," he said with a flourish. Before Hannah could say another word, their lips interlocked, letting the rest of her thoughts disappear into the night breeze of the ocean.

**(A/N: Still thinking of not reviewing?)**


	3. Do Dreams Come True?

**(A/N: Hey there, my readers that have decided to give me another chance. Sorry for suddenly going on hiatus and leaving all of you on the edge of your seats. Really sorry, but a lot has happened and I didn't have much time to write, with all of the exams and poo like that. Anyway, I have turned fourteen on May 6****th**** and I jus happened to have a dream about continuing my story. Since I was in the middle of a book, The Magician's Guild, I was still busy studying for exams, I am fasting due to the Ramadan month and I has just moved house, I decided to give it a bit of thought before finally sitting down and beginning to write again.**

**You will soon discover that my writing style has altered slightly, but no worries, the next chapter would be more of 'my old style' writing.. Special thanks to all of my reviewers, you better continue reviewing! And to my friend, Elaine, of smacking me when I said I was on hiatus. Apparently, she thinks a writing hiatus I as worse as a murder… :D And, without further dawdling, here's chapter 3!)**

The sunlight grew steadily over the magnificent horizon, its rays of illumination touched the sea and seemed to spread like liquid gold into the ocean, touching many boats, ships and dinghies that were docked at Krawk Island. Slipping through the round windows of the black sailed ship, the captain of the Black Pawkeet woke up with a start. His gold blonde hair in disarray, blue eyes blinking wearily at the shock, he noticed a single important thing. Well, like _un_noticed. 'What in the world happened to me last night?' the young Usul wondered, cream coloured furry hands cupping his face. The wooden cabin door banged loudly three times before exploding open, a red Kyrii marching in with pleasure written all over his face.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty, cause we've got a day full of piratin' ahead of us!" he said, grabbing hold of Garin's bedsheets and giving them a tug, sending his friend rolling off the cot and onto hard wooden floorboards. "You're hyper," he moaned, rubbing his head with a scowl on his face.

"Well, unlike me, last night you went to bed early," Jacques said. "But by some faerie magic, I happened to have woken up three hours before you!" His chocolate brown eyes looked at him with a mock look while a smirk lay plastered on his face.

"I went to bed early?" Garin asked drunkenly. "What about our conversation last night? Then I told you I was going to take a walk on Krawk Island?" Contorted with confusion, his face looked at Jacques pleadingly to give him the answer he wanted.

"No, unless you got drunk last night and went off wandering on your own," Jacques muttered. "Don't tell me you went off to bed and dreamt our conversation? That would be odd, don't cha think?"

"Well, the next time this happens-" Garin began but slowed down as he had completely no idea what to say.

"What?" Jacques asked with a smirk on his face. "Chain you to your bed and watch over you like a royal guard?"

"Maybe," Garin muttered, rubbing his head again. "Ahhh! I'm so confused!"

Jacques shook his head at his best friend. "Honestly, Garin, what are you gonna do when I leave you all alone?" he muttered, tossing him his normal clothes. "It was a dream, that's all." Garin stood in the center of the room, his washed and clean clothes wrapped into a bundle in his arms. Trying to understand the situation, he simply stared at the brown and white fabric in his paws. "What, Garin?" Jacques' voice seemed distant in his train of thought. "You want me to dress you now?"

With a laugh, Jacques walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Garin stared at the closed door, then, at his reflection in the mirror that hung by a singular string on the wall. Staring deep into the splitting image of himself, he shook his aching head and began to change his clothes.

A few miles away, Hannah's sapphire blue eyes fluttered open, her long eyelashes blocking most of the bright morning sunlight before it reached her eyes. She sat up, her thin white blanket falling off her and revealed her lightly laced nightgown as she blinked tiredly in the light that emitted from the thinly curtained window. Her mouth opened wide as she yawned, stretching her limbs to their full extent before relaxing her muscles and falling back onto the bed, hesitant on leaving her comfortable mess of blankets and pillows. Not that it felt so good, it was fit for Queen Fyora, but because she didn't want her nighttime dreams to disappear.

Clutching a pillow close to her body, she slipped it partially under her chin as she lied down on her side, staring at the small wooden walled room of the Golden Dubloon. "I dreamt about Garin last night," she murmured in a small voice, barely louder than the sound of the ocean breeze. She wanted to keep the dream a secret, in case someone would suddenly tell her that she was mad and should be thinking more of Kanrik. Anyway, how was the old Gelert?

Hannah didn't know, it had been months since their adventure together through the ice caves and she had not laid her eyes on him ever since. It's not like he promised he would see her again, but she had thought, she had hoped in vain, that it was some kind of unspoken promise between the two. Despite the young Usul's wishful thinking, he never appeared at all. She had been deeply saddened by it, but she soon concluded for herself that he was probably too busy with the Thieves Guild and forgotten her by now.

'What a nice way of saying goodbye, Kanrik…'

_Garin has spotted a target worth robbing, another seaside wedding…_

"Don't worry, Amber, everything will be fine," a blue Gelert consoles his bride to be as they were wrapped in a warm embrace, a small Neopet in a white wedding dress trembling in his arms. She was frightened at the sudden invasion and had ran to grasp her betrothed for support the moment that Garin had set his foot upon the beach. He had done his introductions and left the gold and jewellery for his crew to collect and had retreated to his quarters, up in the ship, where he stared at the bride and groom with an unfathomable expression in his crystal blue eyes. He had been so absorbed with the scene outside his window, he didn't realize the steady thump of footsteps as they made their way to his room.

"Captain," Jacques called to him softly, making sure not to startle his best friend as he seemed as if he was in deep thought. "We have the gold and are awaiting your orders."

Garin didn't bother to turn around as he stared at the couple, having calmed down and the Bruce priest continued with the wedding. His chin was perched on his hand and he only nodded to Jacques announcement. Worried, the red Kyrii made his way towards the bed and placed a comforting orange furred hand on the Captain's shoulder. The Usul didn't flinch but he was now conscious on the happenings in his ship. Turning his head around a little, he gazed blankly into his childhood friend's eyes and blinked a few times, both remaining silent until Jacques repeated, "We are awaiting your orders, Captain."

The Usul expected more than that from his friend, maybe an hour-long lecture on staying focus on the ship, or a scolding for being a complete blur case, but all he got was that. Certainly, Jacques had his own thoughts and didn't wish to bring them up for some reason.

"I see," Garin murmured, turning his body around and leaving his room, his actions were all thoroughly and concernedly followed by Jacques' questioning hazel eyes. He had no idea, that in a long time since swearing that they would never get their feelings out of control, that the young Usul was slowly breaking their promise.

The familiar warm gush of wind flew past Garin as the ship traveled forward, the faint smell of sea salt lingering in his nose as he stood at the starboard of the ship, leaning forward just to see the deep blue waters parting as the Black Pawkeet continued its journey for treasure and adventure. Deep in thought and unable to get out, he was immersed with fantasies of his longed-for desires. He had gate-crashed and robbed so many wedding ceremonies, he had lost count ages ago… And he would do so, driven by his love for money and passion for adventure, feeling not a lick of sympathy as he proudly carried away his newly found booty. He would've ignored the looks of complete shock and anger on the guests, the bit of fire that was in the groom's eye as his wedding was interrupted as the bride, timid and frightened, glanced at him with as much fear worth for the Ghost Lupe.

But now, for some reason, that ignorance had taken a huge turn and Garin had felt some kind of guilt well in his gut as he saw the faces of those that he robbed today. Not knowing the cause of the sudden emotion to come to him, out of the blue, the young Usul was left to the salty winds to drown out his feelings.

What's happening to me? The Captain of the Black Pawkeet thought, uncertain and confused. The breeze had no effect on him and the usually calming splash of the blue ocean waters below were instead making him anxious. Nothing could be done to the pirate now that he was affected by a thing called 'Love'.

Maybe it had been because he had met Hannah, the Pirate Cave Looter, as she was so kindly put by Garin. The female Usul with her beautiful long brown hair and sparking sapphire blue eyes had somehow managed to capture the captain's heart. And that odd dream he had had, about kissing her… It had seemed so real, the male Usul had almost screamed out loud when he found out it was merely a dream. Well, it was the most wonderful and enchanting dream he ever had and he hoped it would return to him tonight.

'But,' he thought, realizing one very important fact, admitting it, his heart feeling as if it was as heavy as lead. 'It's just a dream'

A dream that can't possibly escape from his imagination and into the complex world of reality.

It just couldn't…

'Dreams are meant for the nighttimes when we close our eyes and forget ourselves,' Hannah thought as she ran a graying piece of cloth over a wooden table of the Golden Dubloon. The cloth was damp and it felt cold to her beige furred fingers, but she didn't seem to notice as her mind wandered off somewhere else. 'Dreams can't possibly come true, especially mine…'

A dream that had entwined two fates together had sent both victims thinking…

Could dreams really come true?

**(A/N: Hey, this chapter was written in three different times, the first when I was sleepy, the second when it was after school and I was feeling tired and the third when I started to feel poetic-ish again. Well, enjoy the third installment, I'll try to work on the next chappie as soon as possible, but I'll need some motivation… -hints at the small blue button below that says 'Submit Review'- :D Come on, you know you want to…)**


End file.
